Al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar'
by Reiko Suzuki
Summary: Les gustaría que su país fuera su lugar de vuelta, pero la patria de los piratas es el mar. Inventarse un país por amor no es tan mala idea...


**(Estoy ofendida conmigo misma. Yo estaba tratando de actalizar otra historia que tengo pendiente, y estos dos me han acosado y acosado hasta que me he puesto a escribir esto ;_; Injusticia.**

**Bueno, mañana yo tengo una manifestación por la paz. Así que entre eso, una canción que llevaremos y mi tergiversante(?) mente escribí este Fic.**

**¿Qué importa el país, la bandera, la nación o las fronteras?**

**Esas cosas no deberían de tener sentido para las personas. No sé ustedes, pero yo me crearía un nuevo y único país de todos _...**

**¡Espero que les guste! )**

**''Al sur con tus pasiones y al oeste con el mar''**

Tras tantos años navegando juntos, tras tantas aventuras y tantas peleas como camaderías, y tras su cartel de recompensa, llega un momento en el que ambos se ven expuestos a la reflexión de una vida juntos. Una verdadera vida, dejando atrás la piratería.

Siendo sinceros, a los dos les gustaba esa forma de vida. Pero no era ni mucho menos la propia de una verdadera pareja.

Una pareja sin patria, sin nación ni fronteras, con tan sólo una bandera en común.

¿Por qué no compartir también un destino?

- Nuestra patria estará allá donde estemos los dos. - Contestó Zoro, apoyando la cabeza sobre una mano tirado por el suelo, mientras le sonreía a Sanji, que se encontraba boca arriba a su lado. Le acariciaba el pelo con aires cariñosos.

- Pues vámonos para allá. - Propuso el cocinero sin sonreír.

Zoro suspiró y miró por la ventana con un sólo ojo sin cicatriz. Aún que para mirar a su amado solía abrir ambos ojos.

- No podemos. - Repitió.

- Luffy lo entenderá... - Farfulló Sanji sin alegrar su expresión.

- Prometí acompañarle hasta el final, Sanji. - En privado era un placer poder pronunciar sus nombres y no cualquier otro adjetivo o mote, cuyo fin no era otro que el de camuflar sus verdaderos sentimientos.

- También me prometiste una vida juntos. Una de verdad. - Contrarestó Sanji. - A mí también me gusta ser pirata. Pero sólo en ésta tripulación. Pero yo quiero vivir contigo, Zoro. Y quiero vivir en un lugar.

- Ya vivimos aquí.

- No. Despertarse cada mañana en un sitio diferente no es vivir en un mismo lugar. - Refunfuñó mientras miraba hacia el torso del espadachín, que ya no sonreía.

- Todo nos queda cerca de este modo. - Reflexionó Zoro. - Además, ¿Adónde querrías ir? Somos escoria social. En ninguna Isla, en ningún país nos aceptarán.

- Pues inventemos un país... - Dijo Sanji mientras abrazaba con fuerza al peliverde. Pegándose a su pecho. - También tenemos derecho a tener un lugar _nuestro_ al que regresar...

-... - Zoro le devolvió el abrazo. ¿Por qué era tan complicado? Desde el inicio de su relación que tan sólo Usuff conocía. -Curiosa historia esa-.

Nada mejor que, mientras estás en tu noche de pasión con tu rubio preferido en un lugar común como es la cocina de Sunny, cierto compañero se levante a por agua o sabe Dios qué.

Fuera como fuera, él compartía ese secreto. Al principio se mostraba molesto con Zoro. (Tal vez el corazón de Sanji fuera más cotizado de lo que creía) pero terminó por desearles lo mejor.

Y para Sanji lo mejor era coger un barco sujetos de la mano y surcar las olas hasta llegar a orillas de una nueva isla, país o ciudad. Si aún que fuera un pedazo de tierra.

Sería el trozo de tierra de Sanji y Zoro.

- ¿Cómo le llamaríamos al nuestro país? - terminó por preguntar Zoro, entrando en una conversación absurda y sin pensar que, en realidad, estaban crando un nuevo sueño que sobrepondrían a los anteriores.

Kuina le perdonaría allá dónde estuviera mirándole. Sentía el calor de su bendición en su enamorado corazón.

- No lo sé... Marimô. - contestó Sanji ahogando un risa. Zoro le golpeó con suavidad en la cabeza.

- ¿Y a un país con dos habitantes se le puede llamar país? - preguntó dando por sentado que su país se llamaría así.

- No importa... Será el país más grande del mundo si tu vives en él. - Dijo con tanta seriedad que Zoro no pudo evitar reir. Se tumbó con Sanji sobre él.

- ¿Qué te gustaría que tuviera nuestro país? - preguntó Sanji, colocándose sobre Zoro y dibujando formas en su pecho.

Zoro se quedó pensativo unos segundos, como si realmente fueran a irse mañana mismo a ese inexistente país.

- Mar.

- ¿Mar?

- Sí...- sonrió mirando al techo. - ¿Y a tí?

- Oh, pues... Me basta contigo. Pero podríamos tener también la una bandera.

- ¿Sirve la pirata que tenemos ahora?

Sanji sonrió y cerró los ojos.

- No tendría sentido tener otra.

- ¿Y el idioma?

- No tiene importancia. Ni las fronteras, ni las leyes, ni las _Marimô_ lo importate es estár juntos y vivir en paz. Esas cosas crean las guerras.

- ¿Las diferencias?

El rubio asintió mientras le acariciaba con dulzura. Esos roces que Sanji guardaba en su arsenal de caricias que escondía bajo el mar. Tal vez no lo hubiese captado, pero por eso Zoro quería que su país tuviese mar.

- ¿Quieres un país sin fronteras?... Suena bien. - Contestó cerrando los ojos.

- También quiero algún hijo que criar allí.

Zoro se levantó de golpé, violentamente sonrojado y se encontró con un sonriente Sanji.

- Empecemos por nuestro país.

- En nuestro país todo estará cerca... - le guiñó un ojo, dándole a enteder que no se olvidaría de lo que acababa de decir. - Si estamos los dos juntos.

Zoro sonrió derrotado.

- No lo pienses más...

- Pues vámonos. Ya somos dos... Por ahora.

Zoro se tiró encima del trajeado y celebró el nacimiento de su patria con un beso.

_**¿Comentarios? :3**_


End file.
